Dear Jane
by lovelysadness16
Summary: Companion to A New Adventure, Maura writes letters to Jane.
1. January 1, 2011

Dear Jane

Dear Jane, January 1, 2011

The weather outside was almost unbearably cold today, there was a constant fall of snow, so much so that I had to actually move a body before I was comfortable about it, because the snow threatened to cross contaminate it. Poor Frost threw up twice today, all because of the same body, the one moved early, it was a John Doe whose body had been crushed by some force I haven't found yet. No one has any clue how he could have been crushed, I'm still waiting on the results from my test's and the autopsy hadn't really given me anything to report to Frost, who by the way is the lead Detective in this case. You'd be proud of how well he is handling the case, what with it all being so vague and hard to understand. I wish you could see how well you taught him, how much he has learned from you. I know he could have learned a lot more, but things didn't work out that way. Korsack still watches YouTube movies of little animals doing whatever little animals do, though he does have a date coming up this weekend with the coffee woman in the coffee shop. They look rather cute together, maybe things will work out for them, I hope they do. I just heard the machines telling me the tests are done; I have to leave now Jane. I'll write to you again when I have time.

Yours always,

Maura Isles

**Author's Note: OK, I know I have some serious apologizing to do so I'll get it done now. I am very sorry for not updating A New Adventure, having some trouble with it but I promise it is not done and it will be updated in the coming days. **

**Now for this story it will only be written in letter format and it is the companion for A New Adventure. Do you have to read A New Adventure? It would help make sense of things because this will only be letters from Maura's POV as ANA develops and as this companion progresses it will really show its linkage to ANA. I hope you all enjoy this companion ^.^**


	2. January 16, 2011

Dear Jane, part 2

Dear Jane January 16, 2011

The snow is really bad this year. Of course it can't be the nice and fluffy white snow that willed even the grouchiest people to come out and walk in it, no it has to be the sleet-ish type that causes me to rush any sort of analysis if the body is outside. A few roofs have even collapsed from the weight of all the snow we've gotten. It is very agitating, because you know how I am about having to rush through any process. Though we have gotten some really beautiful clear skies that allow me to gaze at the moon with ease, just the other night I looked up at the moon and wondered if you were looking too. I wonder sometimes when I look at the moon if I can ever be with you because what are the odds that you'd be looking at the moon the same time I am? I hope that you are looking though, I miss looking at the stars with you, it's so much more calming when I'm beside you whenever I look at the stars then if I'm looking at them with Frankie, I am not sure why. Do you remember when I told you about people looking at the moon from two different locations? I can still remember how you looked at me like I was crazy but then you smiled that toothy smile at me and of course accepted what I said as proven fact. I miss you my dearest friend, I miss you and your comforting presence.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	3. January 24, 2011

Dear Jane, January 24, 2011

Bass has a cold, least he is showing symptoms of one and I am afraid the best thing I can do for him is feed him strawberries and hope his immune system can fight it off, though if his symptoms get any worse I will take him to the veterinarian and that should remedy the cold situation. The temperature though is not helping anything, poor Korsack has the worst cough I have ever heard in my life and it worries me but he only shrugs me off and smiles at my efforts to help him, he keeps saying that he gets colds like this every few years. It is odd that I don't ever remember him getting one in all the years I've worked with him but then again it's not like he and I were very interactive back then, so he is most likely right. How are you holding up during this cold winter? I hope you haven't gotten as sick as Korsack has, Frankie keeps telling me that Rizzoli's don't get sick, ever, but I find that medically impossible because everyone gets sick. The tests I was running are done, the machines just beeped. Till next time Jane.

Yours Always,

Maura Isles


	4. February 6, 2011

Dear Jane, February 6, 2011

The sunrise was beautiful this morning, I wish that you could have seen it, I imagined that you were there beside me as I watched it rise from the ocean. I know it sounds silly but the sun always reminds me of you lately, it's so warm and strong, things that I know you are so the connection slightly makes sense. The weather is getting warmer and Bass is all better, so is Korsack by the way, but still the sky like to snow at random times of the day, even when the weatherman say it's not supposed to. Work has consumed me lately, its all I have time to do and I keep waiting to hear your footsteps come down my hallway. Will I ever hear you walk down that hallway again? Maybe one day when you come back, I'll have you pace up and down it to get back at you for being away so long. How are you doing these day's? It's been over a month since last I saw you, to me its felt so much longer, has it seemed longer to you too? I miss you Jane; I feel as if part of me is gone but I don't know why I feel this way because should my other half belong to Frankie? Oh what am I saying with me being divided into parts, its scientifically impossible for someone to be separated like that. You always make me think the most impossible things Jane, how do you do it?

Yours Always,

Maura Isles


	5. February 24, 2011

Dear Jane February 24, 2011

I cried at work today. You've been gone for three months, its our three month anniversary of being apart. Frost is ready to give up on looking for you, Frankie gave up a long time ago. Korsack keeps looking though, he refuses to believe that you're gone and I wish I could say I thought as he does. I wish I could say that I don't believe you are gone for good, I want so badly to think that you didn't just abandon us, that we meant something more to you then people you could just toss away, but now I can't seem to believe that as easily as I did. Why did you have to go! You always said we were your family, and family looks out for each other! How could you leave me like this Jane? How could you just… leave me? I love you. I think I love you more than Frankie, more then I have loved anything else in my life, but I need you to be here so I can tell you that. I need for you to come back so that I can tell you; I need you to know this Jane. I Love You.

Yours Always,

Maura Isles


	6. March 10, 2011

Dear Jane, March 10, 2011

Things are getting rough around here without you Jane, the new guy doesn't even do half as well as you and the cases aren't being solved nearly as fast. Frost though is doing all that he can to pick up the slack, its hard on him though but Korsack is doing the best he can too. Frankie and I Are starting to have some… trouble as well. He keeps going to bars and getting drunk and well I've been avoiding home. Things are not good here, you need to come back Jane. We all need you.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	7. March 24, 2011

Dear Jane, March 24, 2011

It was beautiful out today, I got a wonderful salad from the little café we used to go to all of the time together. The cashier even asked me where you were, she even so boldly asked if you and I had had a lover's quarrel, I rather quickly set the record straight, well as straight as I could seeing as how I don't know where you are. Oddly enough though when I said you and I weren't lovers of any sort I had a mild hyperventilation attack and got really sad. Anyway I just wanted to write and tell you that things are sort of looking up, Boston seems to have calmed down on its murders and the department isn't so slammed with cases. For a while there I was getting worried about Frost and Korsack's health with how hard and long they were working. Can you believe today is our four month anniversary of being apart? It's so hard for me to believe that it's only been four months. I miss you.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	8. April 8, 2011

Dear Jane, April 8, 2011

Bass is getting used to Watson, they sometimes even walk together though poor Watson is left behind most of the times because Bass takes such larger steps then he does. You should see how big Watson is getting Jane, it is absolutely astonishing to watch them grow. Guess who else is partial to strawberries? That's right, Watson. He likes his salads more than Bass too. Jo is doing well also, though she keeps waiting for you, sometimes when I go to visit your Mother, I'll see her waiting by the front door, its almost as if she is determined to just sit there until you walk through the door again. Mrs. Rizzoli told me that Jo is still playful though and tremendously friendly, its just whenever she is inside and not around company that she sit facing the door. I guess we all are waiting in some fashion for you to come home Jane.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	9. April 24, 2011

Dear Jane, April 24, 2011

Five months. Five long, torturous months of you being gone and I still cannot get you off of my mind. I think of you more than I do Frankie, well to be honest that kind of has always been the case but now he and I are extremely close to just breaking things off, we can hardly be around each other without fighting. I wish things would just go back to the way things were. I blame you shooting yourself. If you hadn't done that then I never would have avoided seeing you. You probably think I'm a coward for never seeing you in the hospital but I couldn't Jane, I just couldn't. you looked so… dead. It hurt too much to see you so broken looking and how could I look at you when I am partially to blame for you having shot yourself. If only I had been able to stick up for myself, it would have been one less reason for you to pull that trigger. I was always afraid that if I visited you in the hospital you would die on me and I just couldn't deal with that, so I just never went. Now I really wish I had. Maybe then none of this would have happened.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	10. May 19, 2011

Dear Jane, May 19, 2011

Frankie and I broke up last night. I threw a bottle of wine at him as he left my house. I couldn't believe that things he was saying about you. I knew we were going to break up but I never expected it was going to be so… volatile. I couldn't just let him drag your name through the mud, so I stood up for you and Jane you would have knocked him out at some of the things he said to me. Though the more a repeat what he said to me, the more I can't help but wonder how right he may be. I wouldn't go as far as say his very rude phrasing of making love with you, but he is right about it. I do wish it was you I was sleeping with. Though that makes me wonder, why did I choose going out with him and not you because clearly it is you I am attracted to, not him. Was it… was it that I thought I could make him into you if I pushed hard enough? Was it that I wasn't strong enough to acknowledge that I love you and not him? I think I picked him because he was similar enough to you that if I focused hard enough, in my mind I could make him you. I have to fix this, Jane I need you to come back, I need to set this while things straight.

Yours Always

Maura Isles


	11. May 24, 2011

Dear Jane, May 24, 2011

Six whole months, half a year you have been away from me. Do you even miss me Jane?

Yours Always

Maura Isles


End file.
